Naruto : Shin Jigen
by Kaito Dark-sama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi...,bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru itu. Fic kacau,jelek,gaje..,
1. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
>AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. <p>

.

.

.

.

.

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir, Elemental Nation sudah menjadi damai ,ramalan tentang anak yang akan mendamaikan dunia menjadi kenyataan,tapi sayang kedamaian itu hanya dirasakan oleh satu orang,yaitu **Uzumaki Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke,,dan Aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha,Madara yang tengah sekarat menggunakan jutsu terakhir yang sangat dahsyat dan meratakan semua Elemetan Nation menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang selamat dari serangan tersebut karena dia dilindungi oleh pertahanan Bijuu Mode-nya di tambah Oleh Susano'o Sasuke.

Hampir 5 tahun ,Naruto mengelilingi Elemental Nation untuk mencari korbal selamat dari serangan Madara tapi hasilnya nihil,tidak ada satupun korban yang selamat.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berambut blonde dengan poni yang membingkai di kedua sisi wajah-nya dan rambut-nya yang jabrik menambah kesan tampan,"Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku mengelilingi Elemental Nation,tapi tak ada satupun ninja yang selamat,dunia memang damai tapi jika Cuma aku saja yang merasakannya itu sama saja tidak ada gunanya."

"**Naruto" **kata Kurama sang bijuu berekor Sembilan.

"Ya Kurama,ada apa?" Tanya naruto memasuki mindscape-nya untuk mertemu dengan Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya yang ada di tubuhnya.

"**Kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain,dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi" **ucap gyuuki sang bijuu berekor delapan.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung dari ucapan sang bijuu berekor delapan tersebut  
>"Apa maksudmu gyuuki? ?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut blonde.<p>

"**Maksud kami adalah kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain,dengan cara menyerahkan semua kemampuan kami padamu lalu mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dengan kinjutsu."** Kata Shukaku sang bijuu berekor satu panjang lebar.

Sang pemuda diam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan Shukaku."Jangan!,kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu!,jangan bodoh,jika kalian melakukan itu kalian semua akan mati!." Ucap/Bentak Naruto kepada para bijuu ketika dia menyadari bahwa para bijuu akan melakukan pengorbanan untuk dirinya ke dimensi lain.

5 tahun bersama para bijuu membuat Naruto menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sekaligus keluarga,jadi mana mungkin dia mau mengorbankan mereka semua hanya untuk mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

"**Kami tidak bodoh Naruto,kami sudah berpikir dengan matang,kami akan melakukannya."** Kata son goku ekor empat tersenyum lebar.

"**Jadi bersiaplah gaki,kami akan mengirimmu." **Ucap chomei sang ekor tujuh.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto,para bijuu mengambil posisi melingkari Naruto ,dan mulai mentransfer kekuatan mereka ke tubuh Naruto agar bias menggunakan Ashura Mode di dimensi yang akan mereka kirim.

"**Bijuu Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpo no jutsu!"**

Tubuh Naruto pun terselimuti oleh cahaya yang terang berwarna emas,semua kekuatan para bijuu sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto,sehingga Naruto bias memakai Ashura Mode,para bijuu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain.

"**Selamat tinggal gaki." Ucap Kurama.**

"**Selamat tinggal kawan." **Ucap para bijuu serempak kecuali Kurama.

Setelah melakukan ritual pengiriman Naruto ke dimensi lain,para bijuu mulai memudar,lalu menghilang men jadi debu,mereka tersenyum karena sudah melakukan pengorbanan terakhir yang sangat besar.

Di sebuah desa,tepatnya pada Nami no Kuni terlihat 4 orang yang berada di jembatan,mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi,Uzumaki Naruko,Zabuza Momochi,dan Yuki Haku.

Dapat dilihat Haku tergeletak lemas dengan lubang di dada kiri-nya akibat sera ngan chidori dari Kakashi,di depan mata mereka terlihat Gatou dengan pasukannya yang berjumlah 300 buah tertawa lepas dan bersiap menyerang di depannya.

"Hey gak,bisakah kau meminjamkan aku kunaimu.?" Ucap Zabuza denganraut wajah sedih karena mengira Haku sudah mati.

Naruko sang bgadis ber usia 12 tahun berambut pirang cerah yang diikat twintail mlempar kunainya ke Zabuza,Zabuza pun menerima kunai tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Haku bukanlah alat bagiku gaki,dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri." Berkata seperi itu Zabusa bersiap berlati kea rah para bantit,samurai, dan gatou. Tapi sayang sebuah lubang tercipta di depan mereka.

Lubang itu pun mengilang dan dapat dilihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik dengan poni yang membingkai ke dua sisi wajah-nya sehingga menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya,dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa panjang dan juga jaket putih tanpa resleting dengan lambing Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya, celana standar jounin warna hitam serta sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto,membuka matanya pemuda blonde itu berteriak kencang "Brengsek kalian." Katanya mengutuk para bijuu yang mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

Mendengar teriakan dari pemuda blonde di depan mereka,mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ada suara yang meng intrupsi menyuruh pemuda blonde tersebut menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Hei bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku.?" Kata Zabuza menyuruh Naruto menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Mendengar sebuah suara pemuda blonde tersebut membalikkan badannya,lalu terkejut melihat Kakashi,Zabuza,Haku yang tergeletak di atas jembatan,lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis ber usia 12 tahun berambut pirang yang diikat twintail dengan alis ter angkat sebelah karena merasakan **YANG **Kurama berada pada tubuh gadis tersebut .TIdak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa dia memang terlempar ke dimensi lain,dapat dilihat sebuah senyuman kecil pada wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan.?" Tanya nya pada Zabuza yang tampaknya sudah siap menyerang gatou dan anak buahnya.

'Sensei.' Pikir Kakashi melihat pemuda di hadapannya,lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena pemuda di depannya mirip dengan sensei-nya ,yang tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu, ini sudah menjadi tugasku yang ter akhir." Kata Zabuza menolak tawaran dari Naruto.

Tersenyum kecil,Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Haku,"wanita itu belum mati,aku masih bisa merasakan chakranya walaupun semakin melemah." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Zabuza terkejut sehingga dia mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit senang."Jadi biar aku yang urus mereka,aku akan meng habisi mereka dengan cepat." Katanya kemudian membalikkan badannya meng hadap kea rah gatou dan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?,ayo serang mereka!" suruh seseorang yang ber badan kecil dan gendut(Gatou) dengan tidak sabar untuk meng habisi ninja di depan mereka.

Para anak buah Gatou bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing lalu menyerang Naruto dan lainnya .

Kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal lalu berseru **"Katon : Gokka Mekkyaku!" **serangan semburan api dengan volume yang besar melaham semua anak buah Gatou dan membakar mereka semua sampai habis sehingga mennyisakan Gatou seorang.

'A-apa!." Ucap kaget Kakashi dan Zabuza karena melihat sebuah serangan yang merupakan salah satu jutsu terkuat Uchiha Madara.

Api masih membakar anak buah Gatou,tidak ingin mengambil resikokarena jutsu-nya Naruto pun kembali membentuk handseal yang merupakan jutsu yang dia kembangkan,"**Suiton : Tsuin Suiryuudan no jutsu!**." Dua buah naga air yang lebih besar dari umumnya muncul dari masing-masing sisi jembatan danmenghantam anak buah Gatou yang masih terbakar api.

'!' Kakashi dan Zabuza kembali terkejut ketika baru pertama kali melihat sebuah jutsu naga air berjumlah dua.

"Itu merupakan salah satu jutsu yang aku kembangkan,salah satu jutsu S-rank milikku"Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Haku untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada kanannya.

Sementara Naruto menyalurkan chakra nya pada Haku,tiba-tiba sebuah suara meng-intrupsi Naruto dan Lainnya.

"Naruko-nii! Aku datang dengan para penduduk untuk membantu." Kata sosok kecil yang diketahui bernama Inari.

"Inari!" Teriak naruto senang melihat Inari bersama para penduduk datang.

"Ayo semuanya!,kita habisi Gatou!" teriak salah sau warga yang membawa kapak,satu per sartu warga berlari kea rah Gatou.

Luka Hakupun menurup dengan rapat,detak jantung-nya kembali menjadi normal,walaupun dia masih terbaring lemah."Luka nya sudah aku tutup,tinggal tunggu saja dia sadar,mungkin besok dia sudah sadar." Kata Naruto yang sudah ber diri kembali.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan pertolongannya." Kata Zabuza yang mengangkat Haku dengan bridal style,"Kakashi sebaiknya kita ke tempat Tazuna-san,kita bisa bicara disana." Katanya kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi,lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto."Sebaiknya kau ikut juga anak muda." Ucapnya pada Naruto,lalu menutup mata kirinya dengan hittai-ate miliknya.

Tersenyum senang Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Bisamkau buka hittai-ate mu,aku bisa memperbaiki system chakra di mata sharingan mu agar bisa di gunakan ssecara efisien,dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi."

Membulatkan matanya atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya,Kakashi terlihat sedikit senang, " B-benarkah itu?." Tanya-nya tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya memjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi membuka hittai-ate-nya "Tutup mata kirimu." Kata melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada mata kiri Kakashi lalu dia meyalurkan chakra-nya yang berwarna emas ke mata kiri Kakashi.

Tidak buruh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanan-nya,"Coba buka mata kirimu dan salurkan chakramu ke mata kirimu." Ucaap Narutoo,sedangkan Kakashi kembali melakukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto,betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto."Ayo kita ke tempat Tazuna-san." Ujar Kakashi kepada yang mereka semua mengangguk lalu pergi ketempat Tazuna-san.

**TBC**

Hallo Minna!,Saya adalah Author baru…,jadi ini adalah fic pertama saya…,dan fic-saya Ini terinpirasi dari fic milik **Uzumaki Vantovehl. **dan saya juga meniru-nya di awal chapter ini,Ingat hanya chapter ini…,silahkan review,saya menerima keritik,saran,flame(terserah mau bahasa yang sopan atau tidak,saya juga tau kalau saya hanya meniru,jadi saya pantas mendapat flame),dan soal pair saya belum terpikirkan atau ada yang mau kasih saran?,sampai disini dulu ya…..Jaa nee…^_^


	2. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya:

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke tempat Tazuna-san." Kata Kakashi,lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto."Sebaiknya kau ikut juga anak muda." Ucapnya pada Naruto,lalu menutup mata kirinya dengan hittai-ate miliknya.

Tersenyum senang Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Bisamkau buka hittai-ate mu,aku bisa memperbaiki system chakra di mata sharingan mu agar bisa di gunakan ssecara efisien,dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi."

Membulatkan matanya atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya,Kakashi terlihat sedikit senang, " B-benarkah itu?." Tanya-nya tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya memjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi membuka hittai-ate-nya "Tutup mata kirimu." Kata melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada mata kiri Kakashi lalu dia meyalurkan chakra-nya yang berwarna emas ke mata kiri Kakashi.

Tidak buruh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanan-nya,"Coba buka mata kirimu dan salurkan chakramu ke mata kirimu." Ucaap Narutoo,sedangkan Kakashi kembali melakukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto,betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto."Ayo kita ke tempat Tazuna-san." Ujar Kakashi kepada yang mereka semua mengangguk lalu pergi ketempat Tazuna-san.

Chapter 1

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
>AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. <p>

.

.

.

.

.

**At Tazuna home**

Kini di ruang tengah rumah Tazuna sudah ada Kakashi,Naruto,dan Naruko mereka terlihat sedang duduk santai.

"eemmhh,Nama nii-san siapa?.Tanya Naruko ingin tahu.

Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil melamun pun tersentak."eh,Bukankah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri.?"Ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Naruto.

"eh iya-iya aku minta maaf nii-san,Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko,aku ingin tau nama nii-san karena nii-san mirip dengan tou-san yang telah meninggal."ucp Naruko dengan nada sedih di bagian akhir.

Kakashi yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya ikut berbicara." Itu benar anak muda,kau sangat mirip dengan yondaime hokage."ucap Kakashi.

"benarkah?"Tanya sebenarnya sudah tau kalau wajahnya memang mirip dengan yondaime hokage tapi dia hanya berpura-pura saja.

"iya anak muda,jadi siapa namamu sebenarnya?"Tanya kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto pun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruko yang sedang bersedih." Tadi Wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan yondaime hokage,sekarang namaku hampir mirip denganmu."ucap naruto kepada Naruto.

"Maksud nii-san apa?"Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kakashi dan Naruko pun terkejut karena ternyata masih ada Uzumaki lain selain Naruko dan Kushina.

"Apakah benar kau adalah seorang Uzumaki?."Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aku memang Uzumaki,nama ayahku adalah Namikami Mizuto dan Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Hikari".ucap Naruto setengah berbohong.

Sementara Naruko hanya tersenyum,dia sangat senang karena dia menemukan Uzumaki selain dirinya dan kaa-san nya.

"kalau begitu masih ada Uzumaki lain selain aku dengan kaa-sanku."ucap Naruko dengan nada senang.

"jadi masih ada Uzumaki lain selain kita berdua Naruko-chan,dan Uzumaki itu adalah kaa-sanmu.?"Tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruko.

'Ternyata kaa-san di dimensi ini masih hidup,aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganya'Batin Naruto senang.

''Lalu kenapa tadi di jembatan Naruto-nii berteriak?"Tanya Naruko tanpa sadar menambah kata 'nii' dinama Naruto dan dia juga bingung kenapa Naruto berteriak pada saat dia muncul di jembatan tadi.

"hah..,itu karena teman-temanku mengirimku kesini dengan jutsu mereka dengan bayaran nyawa mereka sendiri."ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"oh,maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal yang membuat Naruto-nii sedih."Kata Naruko meminta maaf.

"Itu tidak apa-apa Naruko-chan"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

"ano,apakah masih ada Uzumaki lain di konoha?"Tanya Naruto,dia berharap masih ada Uzumaki lain di Konoha.

"Tidak ada Uzumaki lain selain aku dengan kaa-san Naruto-nii,memangnya ada apa?"jawab Naruko sekaligus bertanya kembali ke Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya,aku kira masih ada Uzumaki lain."jawab Naruto.

'ternyata clan Uzumaki di dimensi ini punah karena perang dahulu.'Batin Naruto.

"Kakashi-san,bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian ke konoha?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"itu sudah jelas sangat boleh Naruto-nii,Konoha terbuka untuk klan Uzumaki".bukan Kakashi yang menjawab melainkan Naruko.

"benarkah?kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian ke Konoha.''ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko pun berbicara mengenai Dari mana Naruto berasal, sedangkan Kakashi masih setia membaca buku 'laknat'nya sambil sesekali memerhatikan dan mendengarkan obrolan Naruko dan Naruto.

'Mereka baru saja bertemu tapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab'Batin Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara dan sesekali Naruko menanyakan dari mana Naruto berasal dan tentu saja dijawab dengan jawaban dengan kebohongan

**TIME SKIP (7 hari kemudian)**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak insiden gatou di jembatan,hari ini tim 7 akan kembali ke Konoha,sedangkan Zabuza dan Hakupun telah kembali ke Kirigakure untuk membantu pasukan rebellion,dan untuk Haku dia telah sembuh sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tazuna-san,Inari,dan lainnya!" teriak Naruko saat sudah agak jauh dari jembatan.

"iya Naruko-nee,jangan lupa berkunjung jika kalian kesini ya.."teriak Inari.

"itu sudah pasti." Jawab Naruko.

Setelah tim 7 agak jauh,salah satu warga bertanya pada Tazuna,"Tazuna-san sebaiknya kita memberikan Nama jembatan Ini atas keberhasilan kita semua."ucap warga itu.

"benar juga tou-san,sebaiknya kita memberi nama jembatan Ini"Ucap Tsunami.

"baiklah,nama jembatan ini adalah **'THE GREAT **N**ARUKO BRIDGE' **" Ucap Tazuna dengan suara jembatan itu di dekasikan kepada Naruko dan Lainnya yang telah membantu warga Nami No Kuni.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan tim 7.

Naruto saat ini sedang memerhatikan tim 7,dia kembali teringat saat dirinya bersama tim 7 di demensi-nya.

'aku jadi rindu saat-saat bersama mereka semua'Batin Naruto tersenyum melihat semua anggota tim yang stoic,Sakura yang seperti fansgirl,Naruko yang selalu bersemangat,dan Kakashi yang selalu membaca buku icha-icha sambil terkekeh mesum.

Tidak terasa 8 jam perjalanan tim 7 dan Naruko akhirnya sampai di depan kantor pertama kali Naruto memasuki Konoha banyak warga yang mengira dia adalah Minato Namikaze sang yondaime hokage karena kemiripannya yang hampir sana.

"Tim 7 melaporkan bahwa misi ke Nami No Kuni sukses"Kata Kakashi menyerahkan laporan kepada Sandaime hokage,"dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto,dia ingin bergabung dengan Konohagakure."ujarnya kemudian.

Sandaime memandang Naruto dengan senyuman,wajah Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage,

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah sang Hokage.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."Kata sang Hokageyang masih setia tersenyum.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu Hokage-sama"kata Naruto seraya terkekeh,begitu juga dengan hokage.

"Tim 7 kalian boleh pergi,aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-san"ucap Hokage memandang semua anggota tim 7.

"Ha'I hokage-sama/hokage-jiji"Kata tim 7 serya berjalan keluar ruang tiba-tiba Naruko berbalik dan memandang Hokage."Sebaik-nya Hokage-jiji menerima Naruto-nii sebagai ninja Konoha karena dia berasal dari klan yang sama denganku."Ucap Naruko tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Hokage.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,Aku menerimamu sebagai ninja Konohagakure karena permintaan cucuku."Kata sang Hokage sambil menyerahkan hittai-ate kepada Naruto.

"karena aku belum tau levelmu Naruto-san,maka besok aku akan mengujimu untuk mengetahui dimana menunggumu dengan jounin lainnya di training ground 21." Ucap sang Hokage.

"baiklah Hokage-sama."kata Naruto.

"ini adalah kunci apartemenmu,Nanti akan ada Anbu yang mengantarmu."katanya kemudian.

Sang Hokage pun memanggil Anbu untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke sebelum Naruto dan Anbu itu keluar Naruto,ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sandaime."Hokage-sama,kenapa anda tidak memakai kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan kertas menyebalkan itu."setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto dan Anbu itupun pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sang Hokage hanya mengutuk kebodohannya."Baka,Baka,Baka"ucap sang Hokage lirih sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemen yang di berikan di oleh sang sweatdrop karena ternyata apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime adalah apartemennya di dimensi miliknya.

"Welcome home"katanya membuka pintu apartemen dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dan berdebu dia membuat 5 bunshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto membersihkan apartemennya setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di deminsi miliknya."semoga saja di demensi ini lebih baik daripada di demsiku" ujarnya seraya menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 2 ini?,menurutku chap inI sangat buruk,tapi di chap 3 nanti akan ada pertarungan-nya,dan Riview sudah saya balas lewat saya akn mengadakan vote untuk pairing Naruto,siapa vote paling banyak dia akan menjadi pair Naruto,asal jangan vote char Laki-Laki.

disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


	3. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebelumnya:

"Welcome home"katanya membuka pintu apartemen dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dan berdebu dia membuat 5 bunshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto membersihkan apartemennya setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di deminsi miliknya."semoga saja di demensi ini lebih baik daripada di demsiku" ujarnya seraya menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Chapter 3

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X …..

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
>AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. <p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi Harinya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya,"hooam..,ternyata sudah pagi."ucapnya lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya.

"Hidup damai sungguh menyenangkan,andai saja kalian semua masih hidup."ujarnya dengan nada sedih mengingat teman-temannya di dimensinya yang terbunuh,tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?!,itu semua sudah terjadi"ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya."yosh!,aku akan mendamaikan dimensi Ini"ucapnya kembali dengan nada semangat."oh iya,kan ada Tes kemampuan pagi ini untuk mengetahui dimana levelku,sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap."ucapnya kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

**Skip**

Naruto saat ini sudah selesai mandi,saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju Training ground 21 untuk melakukan tes latihan,sepanjang jalan dia terus mendapat tatapan 'Lapar' dari para wanita karena tampilannya,baik itu kunoichi atau warga biasa,dia saat ini mengenakan pakaian olahraga hitam dengan lapisan merah dan garis-garis merah di sepanjang bagian bawah manset untuk pakaian dalamnya dia memakai baju putih polos dia juga mengenakan kalung yang di berikan Tsunade dulu padanya,dia mengenakan celana standar jounin berwarna hitam dan juga sandal ninja berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa hittai-ate dengan lambang konoha dia kenakan di dahinya sehingga wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sang Yondaime Hokage .(A/N : Bayangin aja pakaian Bolt anaknya NaruHina tapi yang pakai Naruto).Karena tak mau menjadi bahan tatapan orang di sekitarnya Naruto kemudian berlari ala ninja ke Training Groun 21.

**Training Ground 21 **

Saat Naruto sampai di Training Ground 21,dia melihat disana ada jounin,Kunoichi, Tetua Konoha dan beberapa ketua klan yang datang antara lain Ketua klan Hyuga,Nara,Aburame,Yamanaka dan ketua klan lainnya.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama,minna!"Sapa Naruto ramah kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ohayou Naruto-san".sapa kembali Hokage.

Semua orang disana kecuali Sandaime dan Kakshi kaget melihat Naruto yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Yondaime semua orang kaget Sandaime maju kedepan mereka semua.

"minna,perkenalkan Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto,dia adalah orang yang akan di tes hari ini."Ucap Sandaime memperkenalkan Naruto kepada lainnya.

'U-uzumaki?!,ternyata masih ada Uzumaki selain Naruko-sama dan Kushina-sama'Batin mereka semua kecuali Kakashi yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit anak muda,dan kau masih bisa menyapa kami dengan ramah?"ucap Hiashi dengan sedikit keras.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama tadi ada kucing hitam lewat,karena tidak ingin terkena sial aku pun memutar jalan,dan aku bertemu dengan nenek yang ingin menyebrang,sebagai anak muda yang baik aku membantunya,setelah membantunya aku berjalan kembali tapi sayang aku tersesat di jala n yang bernama kehidupan."ucap Naruto ppanjang kali lebaryang membuat semua orang sweatdrop karena memakai alasan salah satu jounin terkenal tidak untuk Hiashi dia justru malah marah dan berlari kearah Naruto dan meng aktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Kau telah membuatku marah anak muda,aku akan memberikanmu pelajar"ucap Hiashi dengan Nada marah.

"Hiashi-sama aku sarankan kau agar tidak emosi,dan kembali ke tempatmu!"Ucap Hokage.

Hiashi tidak memperdulikan omongan sang Hokage dan terus berlari ke arah Naruto.

'Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Minato,Tapi belum tentu kemampuannya setara juga dengan Minato'Batin Hiashi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat santai melihat Hiashi yang masih terus berlari ke arahnya.

'Apa ia ingin mati?,dia diserang oleh seorang ketua klan tapi masih santai'Batin semua jounin dan ketua klan yang melihat Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto dengan Taijutsu rank-A dan di hindari Naruto,tidak ingin terus menghindar akhirnya Naruto menyerang juga dengan taijutsu berdua terus beradu taijutsusemua orang yang melihat itu kagum dengan Naruto yangb dapat mengimbangi seorang Ketua klan Hyuga.

Back to Hiashi and Naruto

Masih terus beradu taijutsu membuat Naruto Kewalahan,dia hanya menggunakan taijutsu Rank-B,dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan Taijutsu dengan Rank-A juga karena itu dapat membuat Tetua klan yang menyerangnya ini babak itu Hiashi yang melihat Naruto kewalahan pun menyeringai karena tenyata ninja yang dia lawan ini tidak terlalu hebat,melihat bagian perut Naruto yang terbuka Hiashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto dengan Ninjutsu.

"Kau terlalu terlalu gegabah membiarkan pertahananmu terbuka,dengan ini ber akhirlah, **Hakke Kusho**!"ucap Hiashi menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu khas Hyuga.

'Apa dia ingin membuat Anak itu sekarat?!'Batin Shikaku kaget melihat Hiashi lansung menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu Rank-A.

Naruto yang melihat Hiashi mengeluarkan jutsu yang pernah membuatnya hampir kalah saat melawan Neji di dimensi-nya saat ujian chunnin hanya tersenyum.

'jutsu itu tidak akan mengenaiku lagi'batinnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menghindar membuatnya tersenyum kemenangan,'kena kau!'batin Hiashi.

'**Whuussss Bruk'**

Naruto terkena telak,ia terseret dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya hingga rubuh sehingga menyebabkan debu beterbangan.

"Ku akui kau lumayan untuk seorang yang masih muda melawanku."ucap Hiashi kepada Naruto yang masih berada di antara debu yang sangat tebal karena terseret.

"kau, bawa dia ke rumah sakit."ujarnya menunjuk salah satu jounin yang mempunyai alis tebal.

Jounin yang di tunjukpun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Nauto yang masih di tempatnya.

"Hokage-sama sebaiknya anda membatalkan tes ini,dia lebih baik anda masukkan di tingkatan high chunin."ujarnya kepada Sandaime.

Tba-tiba angin berhembus kencang,sehingga menyebabkan debu yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka terhadap Naruto menghilang,Mereka semua membulatkan mata karena di sana tidak ada Naruto melainkan hanya sebatang pohon.

'Ka-kawarimi!,tetapi sejak kapan?'Batin mereka semua.

"Ku akui kemampuanmu cukup hebat sebagai seorang ketua klan Hiashi-san,tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

'sejak kapan dia berada di sana!?'Batin mereka

"aku disini untuk melakukan tes Hiashi-san,bukan untuk meladeni orang yang mudah mudah emosi sepertimu"ucapnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"K-Kau!,Apa maksud ucapanmu mengatakan kalau kemampuanku belum cukup Hah!"Ucap Hiashi dengan marah dan suara yang keras.

"Hiashi-san cukup!"kata Sang Hokage membuat Hiashi diam.

"Dan untukmu Naruto-san,aku harap kau turun dan kita selesaikan tes ini."ucapnya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama"kata Naruto turun dari pohon.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah sang Hokage dia mengacuhkan Hiashi yang menatapnya tajam karena dia telah melihat tatapan yang lebih tajam dari milik Hiashi.

"Baiklah,untuk tes pertama kau akan melawan Maito Guy dalam Taijutsu."ucap Sandaime Hokage.

'Akhirnya aku bisa melawan guru alis tebal yang membuat Madara babak belur'Batin Naruo senang.

Naruto pun melangkah maju untuk memulai tes taijutsunya,setelah itu dia melihat Guy memasang posisi sedangkan dia hanya berdiri santai.

"eemm..,Mana posisi bertarungmu Naruto-san?"Tanya Kakashi yang disuruh menjadi wasit dalam tes ini.

"Beginilah Posisi bertarungku dalam Taijutsu Kakashi-san"Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah..Hajime!"Ucap Kakashi memulai Tes taijutsu.

"Ayo mulai Naruto-san,tunjukkan padaku semangat masa mudamu!" kata Guy dengan semangat berlari ke arah Naruto

"Kalau begitu majulah Guy-san"Ucap Naruto.

Guy yang mendengar itu pun melesat ke arah Naruto,setelah sampai Guy mencoba mengenai mengenai kepala naruto dengan tendangan kaki kanannya tapi di tahan dengan mudah oleh tangan kiri Naruto,Guy yang tau kalau serangannya gagal,mencoba kembali menyerang dengan pukulan yang di arahkan ke perut naruto dengan tangan kanannya,Naruto yang tidak ingin terkena akhirnya meloncat mundur untuk menghindari pukulan Guy.

"Kau lumayan Juga dalam Taijutsu Naruto-san,ayo kita mulai kembali tes ini dengan semangat masa muda"ucap Guy yang tambah semangat kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.  
>Guy kembali menyerang naruto dengan Taijutsu Rank-A,dia menyerang dengan brutal tapi masih dapat dihindari Naruto.<p>

"Baiklah Guy-san,kurasa pemanasannya sudah sampai disini"ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian memasang posisi yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui-nya.

'Gaya bertarung apa yang dia perlihatkan?,aku semakin penasaran'batin Sandaime melihat Gaya bertarung Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyerang Guy dengan Taijutsu buatannya yaitu** Ryuuken**,bisa dikatakan Ryuuken adalah Taijutsu Rank-S Karena sangat sulit untuk dikuasai.

"bersiaplah Guy-san" kata Naruto kemudian dia melesat kearah Guy.

Guy yang dari tadi melihat Posisi bertarung Naruto pun jadi Naruto berada di depan Guy dia melakukan pukulan dari bawah ke atas dengat cepat sehingga tidak dapan di hindari Guy,sedangkan Guy yang kaget akan kecepatan memukul Naruto pun harus menerima bahwa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan dia juga mengakui kalau kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto setara dengannya jika membuka gerbang yang melihat itu pun melompat dan memutar tubuhnya 180% dan dia mulai menendang dagu Guy dengan yang terus diserang pun mencoba menahan serangan Naruto dengan tangannya,dia menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan Naruto ,sedangakn Naruto yang tidak ingin Guy menahan serangannya memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan memutar dengan cepat, Guy yang tidak sempat menghindar harus rela terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat.

**Whuus blar**

Suara tanah yang hancur akibat tubuh Guy yang terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat menyebabkan debu beterbangan,semua jounin yang melihat itu kaget,pasalnya Guy adalah pengguna taijutsu yang bisa dibilang terhebat di Konohagakure.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah mendarat sempurna di tanah masih memasang posisi siaga karena dia merasa kalau tes taijutsu ini belum dari sekian ninja,Tetua dan Ketua klan hanya satu orang yang terlihat menyeringai melihat tes itu,Tetua yang mempunyai tanda X di dagunya dan sebelah tangannya di Shimura

'Dia mempunyai bakat yang hebat,aku akan menjadikannya Anbu Root,tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyingkirkan si monyet tua itu'Ucapnya dalam batin sambil memandang Naruto.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto saat ini memandang debu di tempat Guy dengan posisi siaga,ia merasakan kalau tes taijutsu ini belum berakhir karena di dimensi-nya,Guy tidak mungkin kalah dengan serangan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat,tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan debu yang menghalau penglihatan semua orang menghilang dan disana terlihat Guy yang mukanya sudah memerah,tanda bahwa dia telah membuka gerbang Batas (Tomon)

"Kau adalah lawan yang menarik Naruto-san,aku menjadi tambah semangat,tunjukkan padaku semangat masa musa mudamu!"ucap Guy sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Guy bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Naruto.'Brak' Tendangan Guy berhasil ditahan Naruto oleh dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada,hingga membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

'Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat karena membuka gerbang ketiga atau yang sering di sebut gerbang kehidupan,kalau begini tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengannya'batin Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naruto-san"ucap Guy kepada Naruto dan Berlari ke arahnya dia berencana untuk menyerang Naruto dengan **Ura Renge**.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto,Guy menendang Naruto ke yang tidak sempat menghindar terlempar ke atas dia meringis kesakitan.,Guy yang melihat Naruto melompat dan menyerang naruto dengan cepat dan dia memukul Naruto dengan lengan kanannya ,kumudian ia menendang Naruto dengan kaki kirinya ke bawah,sehingga Naruto membuat Naruto harus meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat.

**Blaarrr**

Bunyi Tanah yang hancur karena serangan Guy terdengar.

'Ini sebenarnya Tes taijutsu atau pertandingan jounin?,mereka sudah menghancurkan sebagian Training Ground ini,dan Guy sudah membuka gerbang kelima,haa… dia terlalu bersemangat,sebaiknya aku bersedia menyuruh salah satu jounin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit'Batin Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tes taijutsu dan Training Ground yang sudah hancur sebagian.

Guy mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah,dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kaki-nya tapi di mengabaikannya,mungkin itu hanya perasaan-nya.

Sementara dengan Naruto saat ini dia tengah berusaha untuk bangkit karena tertimbun oleh batu-batu besar,sebenarnya dia hanya merasakan sedikit sakit karena serangan Guy,itu karena dia telah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan chakra yang membuatnya tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

'apa dia ingin membunuhku?,dan apa pula itu dia lansung membuka gerbang kelima?,tunggu dulu seingatku setiap gerbang pasti memilki resiko setiap membukanya,kalau tidak salah resiko membuka gerbang kelima adalah membuat pengguna tidak dapat berjalan selama satu atau dua minggu dan ditambah kalau tidak salah dia menggunakan ura renge,terima kasih alis tebal(Lee) karena telah memberitau ku rincian dari semua teknik yang kau kuasai,kau terlalu ceroboh Guy-san'Batin Naruto kesal sekaligus senang karena telah menemukan cara menyelesaikan tes ini.

Back to Guy

Guy saat ini tengah berkeringat dingin karena kecerobohannya membuka gerbang kelima karena terlalu bersemangat.

'ini gawat,kenapa aku langsung membuka gerbang kelima?,aku lupa kalau resikonya aku tidak bisa berjalan,apa lagi aku telah menggunakan ura renge,aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini'Batin Guy.

Setelah itu Guy berlari kearah tempat Naruto,dia harus menyelesaikan tes ini segera sebelum dia pingsan dan tidak bisa Guy berlari tiba-tiba dibalik debu Naruto melompat dan bersiap memukul Guy dengan tangan kanannya,Guy yang berlari ikut melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar.

"Rasakan ini Naruto-san,**Konoha G****ōriki Senpū**"Teriak Guy dengan keras sambil menyebut serang taijutsu-nya.

**Duaakkhh**

Naruto terkena dengan telak pada bagian kanan wajahnya,Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

**Tap,tap**

Naruto dan Guy mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna,Guy saat ini sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh,efek resiko membuka gerbang kelima telah terasa.

'sial,kenapa terjadi pada saat seperti ini?'Batin Guy sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Guy-san,sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan,serangan yang tadi terakhir sangat terasa di wajahku,untung aku masih sempat melindungi tubuhku dengan chakra,kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kalah dari awal"Ucap Naruto

"Pantas saja kau terlihat tidak kesakitan Naruto-san"Ujar Guy.

"Sebaiknya tes ini di selesaikan Guy-san"Ucap Naruto berjalan kea rah Guy.

"Baiklah,ini adalah serangan terakhirku."Ujar Guy sambil mencoba berlari tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

'sial!,sepertinya aku kalah dalam tes ini'Batin Guy.

"Kau telah kalah Guy-san"Ucap Naruto yang telah sampai di depan Guy sambil membawa tangan tangan kanannya ke kening Guy dan mendorong tubuh Guy dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

**Bruk**

Guy pun ambruk di tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hokage-sama tes taijutsu telah selesai ku jalankan"Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sandaime.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar Naruto-san,aku ,tetua konoha, dan ketua klan akan berdiskusi mengenai levelmu pada taijutsu"ucap Sandaime.

Sandaime,Tetua konoha ,dan Ketua klan berdiskusi selama 5 menit,dan Sandaime pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,levelmu untuk Taijutsu adalah High Jounin"Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah Sandaime sama,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tes ini,tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya suruh salah satu jounin mengantar Guy-san ke rumah sakit."ujar Naruto,sedangkan Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu jounin yang sedang merokok.

"Asuma-san,kau bawa Guy-san ke Rumah sakit sekarang."Ucap Raikage pada Asuma.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"Balas Asuma,setelah itu dia berjalan kearah Guy dan membopongnya ke Rumah sakit dengan shunsin.

Setelah Asuma pergi,tiba-tiba Kakashi maju ke depan.

"Tes selanjut-nya adalah tes Ninjutsu,dan akulah yang akan menjadi orang yang akan mengetesmu"Ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memulainya Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto.

'Akhirnya keinginanku melawan Kakashi-sensei terwujud'Batin Naruto senang.

"Baiklah,sekarang aku Genma yang akan menjadi Wasit dalam tes ini,Hajime! Ucap Genma dengan suara keras.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 3 ini?,menurutku chap ini sangat buruk,apalagi pas tes taijutsu,untuk pairing vote antara Kushina dan shizune sama jadi mungkin pair-nya disini ada lah miniharem.,dan review sudah saya balas lewat PM,dan silahkan beri saran,kritik atau flame saya akan menerimanya. disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


	4. Naruto : Shin Jigen chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebelumnya :

"Hokage-sama tes taijutsu telah selesai ku jalankan"Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sandaime.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar Naruto-san,aku ,tetua konoha, dan ketua klan akan berdiskusi mengenai levelmu pada taijutsu"ucap Sandaime.

Sandaime,Tetua konoha ,dan Ketua klan berdiskusi selama 5 menit,dan Sandaime pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,levelmu untuk Taijutsu adalah High Jounin"Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah Sandaime sama,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tes ini,tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya suruh salah satu jounin mengantar Guy-san ke rumah sakit."ujar Naruto,sedangkan Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu jounin yang sedang merokok.

"Asuma-san,kau bawa Guy-san ke Rumah sakit sekarang."Ucap Hokage pada Asuma.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"Balas Asuma,setelah itu dia berjalan kearah Guy dan membopongnya ke Rumah sakit dengan shunsin.

Setelah Asuma pergi,tiba-tiba Kakashi maju ke depan.

"Tes selanjut-nya adalah tes Ninjutsu,dan akulah yang akan menjadi orang yang akan mengetesmu"Ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memulainya Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto.

'Akhirnya keinginanku melawan Kakashi-sensei terwujud'Batin Naruto senang.

"Baiklah,sekarang aku Genma yang akan menjadi Wasit dalam tes ini,Hajime! Ucap Genma dengan suara keras.

Chapter 4

Title: Naruto : Shin Jigen

By : Kaito Dark-Sama

Disclaimer : I don't own or any other character in it

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance(mungkin)

Pair : Naruto X Kushina

Warning: , abal,OverPowered!Naruto,Lemon,Lime,  
>AshuraMode!Naruto,SageMode!Naruto,FiveElement!Naruto,and Etc. <p>

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun pertarungan sudah dimulai,Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang di posisi-nya , ia pun tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san kuharap kau melawanku dengan serius, aku tau kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat,jadi aku akan bersungguh-sungguh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Baiklah,aku akan bersungguh-sungguh,karena aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu saat misi mengawal Tazuna,jadi bersiaplah… Sharingan"Ucap Kakashi menaikkan hitai-ate nya dan mengaktifkan yang dilakukan Kakashi membuat semua orang terkejut karena dia mengatifkan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

'S-Sejak kapan Kakashi bisa menggunakan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya?!,sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi saat tim 7 melakukan misi mengawal Tazuna, aku akan menyakannya setelah tes ini.'Batin Sandaime yang juga ikut kaget.

Dan dimulailah tes ninjutsu untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah,aku akan memulai ini Kakashi-san" Kata Naruto melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Suryudan no jutsu**" Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

Terbentuklah sebuah naga air berukuran besar dari udara kosong yang melaju kearah orang yang melihat Naruto membuat naga air dari udara terkejut,pasalnya yang bisa membuat Naga air dari udara hanya Nidaime Hokage.

**Tempat Hokage dan lainnya**

'Dia membuat naga air dari udara?!,itu Cuma bisa dilakukan oleh Nidaime hokage yang memiliki chakra control yang perfect,Uzumaki Naruto,sepertinya kau selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut,mungkin sekarang kau telah selevel kage.' Batin Sandaime.

**Back to Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi yang tidak ingin terkena juga melakukan handseal.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" ucap Kakashi.

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebalpun terbentuk didepannya, karena serangan Naruto terlalu kuat, dinding tersebut tidak kuat untuk menahannya, Kakashi terpaksa harus melompat untuk tidak tertindih oleh dinding tersebut.

Kakashi yang melompat pun melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**"

Muncul bola api berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Naruto,melihat bola api tersebut Naruto melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**"

Naruto menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air.

**Duarr**

Kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan dan menghasilkan uap yang tebal sehingga menghalangi pandangan mereka, Kakashi melakukan posisi siaga karena bisa saja ada serangan dadakan dari Naruto

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

Muncullah angin kencang yang berasal dari Naruto,angin tersebut mengakibatkan uap yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka menghilang, Setelah itu Naruto kembali melakukan handseal.

"**Katon: Sanryu Huashi no jutsu**"

Muncul 3 naga api yang berasal disemburkan Naruto ke arah Kakashi, Tidak tinggal diam Kakashi melakukan handseal.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**"

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi sehingga menghalangi naga api dari Naruto.

**Duarr**

Dinding tanah Kakashi tidak kuat menahan serangan naga api Naruto hancur, Kakashi melompat mundur untuk tidak terkena efek serangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari serangannya kembali melakukan handseal.

"**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha**"

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam jumlah banyak dan membanjiri Training Ground kembali melakukan handseal dan berteriak.

"**Suiton: Aranami**"

Sebuah ombak besar tercipta dan menerjang Kakashi, Kakashi yang nelihat ombak tersebuk tidak bisa menghindar, ia pun terbawa oleh ombak tersebut dan muncul di tengah-tengah air dengan nafas terengah-engah.

'Untung aku masih hidup, ombak tadi sangat kuat,'batin Kakashi.

Lamunan Kakashi buyar karena mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Sebaiknya jangan melamun Kakashi-san,tes ini belum selesai"Teriak Naruto pada Kakashi sambil melakuakan handseal.

"terima ini Kakashi-san,**Fuuton:** **Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu**"

Delapan naga angin muncul dari belakang Naruto, kedelapan naga tersebut melesat ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan Naruto dan mengalami luka parah lalu pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi pingsan berjalan ke arah Kakashi,setelah sampai dia mengangkat Kakashi di punggungnya lalu kembali berjalan kearah Sandaime dan lainnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan Hokage-sama"Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa gugup setelah sampai di depan Hokahe dan lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san,dan kami juga telah memilih pangkat yang sesuai denganmu"Ucap Hiruzen.

"Benarkah?,kalau begitu apa pangkatku Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ya,dan Pangkatmu adalah Jounin." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Oh, apakah masih ada yang ingin anda sampaikan Hokage-sama?,kalau tidak ada aku ingin mengantar Kakashi-san ke rumah sakit."Tanya (lagi) Naruto.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaanku Naruto-san, apakah kau tau kenapa Kakashi-san memakai sharingan seperti uchiha pada umumnya?."jawab sekaligus bertanya Hiruzen.

"oh itu,sebenarnya yang membuat mata Kakashi-san seperti itu adalah aku, aku memperbaiki system chakra pada matanya sehingga dia dapat memakai sharingan-nya seperti uchiha pada umumnya."jawab Naruto membuat semua kembali terkejut.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan Uzumaki?!"Tanya orang yang menutup sebeleh matanya dengan perban dan ada tanda X didagunya.

"itu benar emm.." "Danzou,Namaku adalah Shimura Danzou"

"ya,itu benar Danzou-san"jawab Naruto.

Danzou yang mendengar kepastian jawaban Naruto menyeringai dalm hati,karena jika dia berhasil merebut Danzou dari Hiruzen maka Sharingan di mata kirinya akan kembali normal.

'Kau semakin membuatku ingin memasukanmu ke Root Uzumaki'batin Danzou.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda Hokage-sama,Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt yang tentu saja membuat semua orang untuk kesekian kalinya membulatkan matanya,pasalnya ninja bisa melakukan shunsin dengan gabungan elemen adalah ninja yang sudah sekelas kage atau lebih.

"D-dia melakukan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt?!"ucap salah satu Kunoichi dengan mata ruby,Kurenai.

"Ya,dan pasti kalian tau bahwa ninja yang melakukan hal itu hanya ninja dengan kemampuan setara dengan seorang kage atau melebihinya"Ucap Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi kage selanjutya di Konoha."Kata Shikaku sambil tesenyum.

"kurasa begitu,baiklah sekarang kalian semua bubar." Ucap Hiruzen.

Semua ninja yang ada disana pun bubar kecuali Hiruzen yang masih bediri,dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Akhirnya Konoha memiliki calon Hokage selain Jiraiya'Batin itu ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di jalanan Konoha,ia tengah memerhatikan anak-anak yang berusia 6 tahun bermain bersama temannya, ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun dia tidak mempunyai teman, yang dilakukan warga padanya hanya memukul, menendang, menyuruh anak mereka untuk menjauhinya, mengejeknya dengan sebutan monster dan melukainya,tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha, mulai saat itulah dia akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan bukan sebagai Monster tapi sebagai Seorang semua itu Naruto tersenyum karena pejuangannya di dimensi-nya tidak sia-sia, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya,ia sebenarnya berjalan tanpa tujuan, tanpa disadarinya,ada seorang wanita berambut merah maroon,sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya, ialah istri Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage,Kushina Uzumaki. Walaupun begitu ia tampak masih tersenyum karena semua belanjaan itu untuk anaknya, setelah pulang dari misi Kirigakure, Naruko selalu ingin memakan ramen karena alasan lelah,karena dia terlalu sibuk dia juga tak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang sedang melamun di depannya,karena mereka berdua terlalu melamunkan sesuatu,mereka tak menyadari masing-masing orang di depannya dan akhirnya.

**Brukk**

"It-Ittai…"ujar Kushina merasa kesakitan karena dia tejatuh dengan bagian belakang terlebih dahulu. Mendengar suara kesakitan akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang,ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Kaa-sannya di dimensi-nya, sadar dari terkejutnya Naruto segera meminta maaf.

"G-Gomen.., tadi saya melamun eemm.." "Kushina,Namaku Kushina Uzumaki" Potong Kushina,"Maafkan saya Kushina-san,tadi saya melamun"ucap Naruto kepada Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali mengingat suami-nya yang telah meninggal untuk melindungi desa Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi dan untuk melindungi-nya dan Naruko.

"Maaf saya terima emm.." "Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki".Mendengar nama Klan dari pemuda di depannya membuat Kushina terkejut karna masih adanya Uzumaki selain dirinya dan anaknya, Naruto yang menyadari Kushina terkejut hanya tersenyum .

"Bukan hanya Kau yang terkejut Kushina-san,semua yang mendengar namaku di Konoha pasti terkejut,ditambah dengan wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage,mereka semua mengira aku adalah dirinya"ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Kushina yang melihat senyum Naruto merona di kedua pipinya karena senyum Naruto yang menawan dan membuat wajahnya tambah tampan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto-san."Ucap Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Ya,Sebaiknya saya membantu anda Kushina-san, karena anda terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaan anda"Ujar Kushina.

"Tidak perlu Naruto-san,Nanti merepotkan" "Tidak apa-apa Kusina-san,anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrak anda tadi" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa Naruto-san"ucap Kushina. Naruto pun mengambil sebagian belanjaan Kushina dan mereka berdua punbejalan ke kediaman Kushina, di tengah perjalanaan mereka bedua mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol, tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kediaman Kushina. Kushina pun membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima Ruko-chan"ucap Kushina kepada orang didalam rumah.

"Okaeri Kaa-san,Kaa-san kenapa sangat-eh ternyata Naruto-niisan datang kesini ya"ucap Naruko.

"Ya,Aku hanya mampir sebentar Naruko-chan."ucap Naruto.

"Eh,kenapa cuma sebentar?,sebaiknya Naruto-niisan ikut makan bersama kami, kebetulan Kaa-san ingin membuat ramen, aku yakin Naruto-niisan akan suka dengan ramen Kaa-san."ucap Naruko.

"Baiklah jika Naruko-chan memaksa." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kediaman Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara di meja makan sedangkan Kushina sedang membuat ramen di dapur, Naruto dan Naruko berbicara mengenai tentang Ujian Chuunin yang akan dilansungkan di Konoha 2 bulan lagi.

"Jadi Naruto-niisan,menurut Naruto-niisan apa aku bisa masuk final Ujian Chuunin?"Tanya Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Menurutku kau bisa asal kau memiliki semangat,dan sifat pantang menyerah"Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" "Yap,asal kau rajin berlatih." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!"Ucap naruko dengan semangat.

Naruto yang melihat Naruko bersemangat hanya tersenyum, Tiba-tiba Suara Kushina berteriak dari dalam dapur menyuruh Naruko unuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu Naruto-niisan"ucap Naruko sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di dapur Naruko pun berjalan ke dekat Kushina dan bertanya.

"Kaa-san,bagaimana Kaa-san bisa mengenal mengenal Naruto-niisan?,atau jangan-jangan tadi Kaa-san berkencan dengan Naruto-niisan?, pantas tadi Kaa-san sangat lama pergi belanja, kalau benar aku sangat setuju Kaa-san kalau Naruto-niiisan jadi Tou-sanku" ucap Naruko kepada Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Ruko-chan,Kaa-san tidak berkencan, tadi Kaa-san lama belanja karena banyak orang di pasar jadinya aku harus menunggu."ucap Kushina sedikit terbata di awal. Sementara Naruko hanya be'oh' ria saja,tapi didalam batinnya dia sangat senang karena berhasil membuat pipi Kaa-sannya merona. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa 3 mangkuk Ramen buatan Kushina.  
>Mereka makan sambil diiringi tawa karena lelucon Naruko. Tak terasa sekarang sudah malam, setelah mereka makan, Naruto langsung berpamitan untuk pulang kepada Naruko dan Kushina.<p>

**Skip Time**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di kantor Hokage,entah karena apa pagi-pagi datang seorang Anbu ke apartemennya dan menyuruhnya ke kantor Hokage dengan segera.

"Naruto-san aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto To The Point.

"Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi,desa Konoha adalah tempat berlangsungnya Ujian tersebut, dan aku ingin kau untuk jadi pengawalku saat Ujian itu berlangsung,Karena bisa saja terjadi penyerangan ke desa Konoha,mengingat hubungan desa Konoha dengan desa Suna tidak baik."jawab Hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Baiklah,Aku akan menjadi pengawal anda Hokage-sama."ucap Naruto.

"Ya,sekarang Kau boleh pergi."Ujar Hiruzen.

"Ha'I". Setelah itu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kepulan asap.

Setelah Naruto pergi Hirzen memanggil salah satu Anbu.

"Aku ingin kau mencari 'Dia' dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus kembali."Ucap Hiruzen pada Anbu tersebut.

"ha'I" .Setelah itu anbu tersebut menghilang.

'Sudah waktunya kau kembali Jiraiya.'batin Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

Hallo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling kawaii#plakk,gimana chapter 4 ini?,menurutku chap ini sangat buruk,apalagi pas tes Ninjutsu,untuk pairing Saya telah memilih Kushina karena banyak yang lebih mengusulkan juga meng-update fic ini karena FFN sedang sepi,dan review sudah saya balas lewat PM,dan silahkan beri saran,kritik atau flame saya akan menerimanya. disini dulu…..jaa nee~~


End file.
